marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Death's Head Vol 2 1
Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * Billy & Teddy's superintendent * * * * * * * * * * * * Numerous alternative versions of Wiccan, Hulkling, Ms. America, Hawkeye, Death's Head V, Kid Loki, Speed, Prodigy, Nova, Ms. Marvel, Tippy-Toe, Squirrel Girl, Ironheart, Captain America, Spider-Man, Patriot, Wolverine, and Songbird * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* *** Outskirts of Centauri Space ** * * * * * Numerous unidentified realities Items: * * * , , and * * * * Ironheart Armor * and * and * and * and | Synopsis1 = With severe malfunctions in most systems, Death's Head is going through audiovisual data recorded since his last backup 13 weeks ago, trying to find out where he is and what has happened. In the records, Death's Head sees how Yondu Udonta, his last employer, decided to replace him with New Models, eventually ejecting him through the displacement chamber that brought him from the outskirts of Centauri Space to New York City. Finally succeeding in rebooting his systems and collecting his assorted disconnected limbs, Death's Head realizes that he has been used as an amp at a punk concert. Wiccan and Hulkling, who happened to be at this very concert, confront the apparent sudden threat head on. Eventually, Wiccan magically teleports Death's Head to the bathroom in their apartment, leaving him completely drained of energy. Later this night, unaware that Death's Head is operational again, Wiccan performs a magic ritual to search through multiple realities and, in many of them, sees versions of himself and Hulkling working together with someone looking like a teenage punk version of Death's Head. Meanwhile, Death's Head finally decides to leave the bathroom and confronts Hulkling. In the ensuing fight, the latter lifts the mattress from their bed, only to reveal lying under it a punk mechanoid, seemingly switched off and suspiciously similar to the ones from Wiccan's visions. Death's Head immediately recognizes himself and is as confused as Hulkling. Wiccan, on the other hand, is not surprised. | Solicit = Rising stars Tini Howard & Kei Zama take on Marvel UK’s hottest character, Death’s Head, in a new miniseries! When a job goes wrong, intergalactic mech merc Death’s Head wakes up half-assembled at a punk show! And if the crowd full of deodorant-eschewing youths wasn’t enough, the Young Avengers show up! Well, half of them anyway. Hulkling and Wiccan face down the best freelance peacekeeping agent in this universe! | Notes = * As a tribute to Stan Lee, the issue includes a reprint of "Stan's Soapbox" from December 1968. | Trivia = * "The Bo(d)y in Question" is a reference to Death's Head: The Body in Question. * The cover contains a number of Easter eggs to the history of Death's Head:https://twitter.com/NickRoche/status/1156551935471824896 ** Simon and the Furmanators ** Senior Knuckle ** Hitch's Brew ** Elapsos ** Bee ** Lupe-X ** Dragon's Claws ** 8162 ** ** Minion Project Live ** Death's Head II tattoo ** Spratt and the Vultures | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included